1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving force control apparatus for vehicles and a driving force control method for vehicles, which controls driving force transmitted to the wheels.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the conventionally known driving force control apparatus for vehicles is one constructed to detect an acceleration slip occurring at the driving wheel under acceleration of a vehicle and effect braking at the driving wheel upon occurrence of the acceleration slip, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-61107. This apparatus is intended for such control that the power output of the internal combustion engine is restrained to effect braking at the driving wheel upon occurrence of the acceleration slip, so as to decrease a speed difference between the left and right driving wheels, thereby preventing seizure of the differential.